


weekend off

by treefood



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Marijuana, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: Then Sal kisses her and she kisses him back and… Everything feels right. All of the thoughts in Sal’s mind leave and he feels calm.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	weekend off

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent and im apologizing in advance

Sal’s first time at Ashley’s apartment was strange. Well, it wasn’t his first time. His true first time at her apartment was when the four of them moved her in, but Sal wasn’t there for long. This time, she invited him to stay the weekend and he obliged. So, she went and picked him up after classes and the two of them are set to spend the weekend at the apartment. Just like old times, she said. Snacks, drinks (both alcoholic and non), plenty of money to order food, and more weed than Ash knows what to do with. Right off the bat, when he walks in things are so much different than they were the last time he was there. He almost feels out of place in the apartment, like a sore thumb sticking out. She’s decorated it with art, her’s, Larry’s, and the few pieces of art she’s convinced Sal to let her keep. Along with the pictures, the masses of pictures all over the walls. Professional pictures from her childhood home, polaroids, prints, all sorts. The apartment is overall welcoming and warm, fairy lights string all through it, from the living room, down the hallways, and all the way back into Ash’s room. She swears it’s cheaper than leaving her lights on. The only room that isn’t adorned with fairy lights is her kitchen and for good reason. Sal can imagine how easy it could be to start a fire with a kitchen and fairy lights. Everything is so clean and well put together, Sal almost doesn’t believe she’s a college student. Her one bedroom apartment is nicer than his three bedroom house. It’s cleaner anyways. But Lisa says that’s what happens when boys live together, they’re messy. But, all the same, Ash’s apartment is beautifully clean. It almost feels fresh.

“You can put your bag down in my room, if you want.” She says as he starts to take off his mask. “Do you want me to look at ordering some takeout or something?”

“I’m fine with whatever.” He answers, taking a deep breath once he takes his mask off.

The apartment smells like vanilla and her perfume. It’s a nice combination, Ash always smells nice. Like freshly picked jasmine and lavender. He walks back to her bedroom, nudging the door open and takes a second to take it in. Her queen sized bed takes up a good deal of the room, pushed back into the left corner near the window. There’s a dresser right next to the door with makeup, perfume, nail polish, and all sorts of things strayed across it. Fairy lights light up the room and polaroids hang from the ceiling and walls as well as most of Sal’s art, including a portrait of both of them he did in his junior year of high school. He sets his bag down at the foot of the bed and glances at the bedside table, smiling to himself when he sees the different pictures of them laid out on it. He sets his mask there and looks around one more time before walking back out of the room. When he enters the kitchen again, she’s got a pile of takeout menus.

“Go sit on the couch, I’ll bring them to you.”

“Are you sure?” Sal asks with a slight smile. “You just drove, like, four hours or something. Don’t you want to sit for a second?”

“Go sit down.” She smiles. “You’re my guest, I’m taking care of you.”

“I’ve been here before and I’m your boyfriend, but okay.” He says and he walks over to the couch. 

It’s plush and comfortable like the rest of her apartment. Directly in front of him is a coffee table with paint stains all over it, an armchair to his right, and a loveseat to his left near the balcony door. Adjacent to the loveseat and right in front of the window is an easel with a stool beside it, a work in progress on the easel. He looks at it, then looks up at her as she comes into the room. Once again, he almost feels out of place. She sets the menus down on the coffee table before sitting next to him, promptly pulling him into her arms. He smiles, hugging her back and pressing a kiss to the middle of her neck. She rubs his head before pulling away and laying in his lap, leather jacket still on and all. She reaches over, grabbing a few menus, then passes them up to Sal.

“How many of these do you have?” Sal asks.

“Oh, I collect them. When I find a good takeout place I like, I take a menu with me and then it lives in my kitchen. It’s like an unofficial list of my favorite places.”

“Got it.” He says. “Then what do you recommend?”

“Well, what are you hungry for?” 

“I’m not that hungry, but pizza sounds good to me.”

“You always want pizza.” She smiles.

“It’s easy!” 

“You’re right, you’re right.” She leans over again and picks up her pile of menus. She lays them on her stomach as she sorts through them, picking out the different pizza places, before handing them to Sal. “Just tell me when you see one you like.” 

Sal sorts through them for a second. Pasqually’s Pizza, Crico’s, Tuscan Pizzeria, Sky’s Pies, and tons upon tons of others. _Dear God, Ash._ He thinks as he looks through the menus. He doesn’t want to take forever, so he just skims through them. 

“Pasqually’s sounds fine.” He says, handing the other menus back to her. He reads through the menu, reaching down with his other hand to run his fingers through her hair. It almost feels like a childhood sleepover. Pizza, fairy lights, and the whole apartment to themselves. “I think I’ll do a small Supreme, no onions.”

“Gimme gimme.” She says, reaching up for the menu. Sal rolls his eyes as he hands it down to her. “Just a small?” She asks, looking up at him. “I can get you a large.”

“I promise, I’m not that hungry. Besides, if I am I can just eat some snacks.” She stares at him for a moment before looking back down at the menu, shaking her head. She hums quietly as she looks over it, a tune Sal has heard before but he can’t quite place.

“Will you get me a sticky note and a pencil from my room so we can write down what we’re getting?”

“Yeah, but you have to let me up.” She rolls her eyes and sighs deeply before sitting up.

“I _guess_ I can do that.” She teases.

“Thank you, your majesty.” He says as he stands. She swats his thigh with a menu as he stretches.

“I like that, I think you should call me that more often.”

“Whatever.” He calls as he starts to walk down the hallway. He grabs the sticky note pad and a pencil from her bedside table, pausing to fish around for his wallet in his bag. He shoves it in his pocket and walks back into the living room, writing his order down on the notepad.

“Why don’t you take your shoes off, babe?” Ash asks as he sets the pad down.

“Kinda forgot they were on.” He shrugs, before toeing them off and setting them by the front door. He picks up the menus from the coffee table and takes them back into the kitchen. He opens and closes drawers until he finds an empty one and sets them there. He assumes that's where they’re supposed to go. 

“Sal, I was gonna put them up.”

“I figured I’d just go ahead and get it out of your way for you.”

He sits back down on the couch next to her, watching as she flips through the pages of the menu. She’s quiet now, tilting her head to the side as she focuses. She’s deciding on something, he can see it in her big green eyes. Even after riding with a helmet on for most of the day, her makeup still looks flawless and her hair looks soft and neat and brushed. Moments like these are when he gets overwhelmed by how much he loves her. She’s beautiful. He loves watching her like this, when she doesn’t realize he’s watching her.

“What’re you looking at, lover boy?” She asks without looking up.

“You.” He says, trying to hide his blush behind his curtains of blue hair. She sits up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning over and writing her order down on the notepad.

“Good god, Sal, your handwriting just has not gotten better.”

“Nope.” He says almost pridefully. “And it’s not gonna.” She rolls her eyes as she stands up, taking off her jacket.

“I’m gonna go call this in. Weed’s in the bathroom if you wanna pack a bowl real fast.”

“I’ll wait ‘till the pizza gets here.” He says.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Ash shrugs her shoulders before kissing his head and descending down the hallway. Sal pulls his phone from his pocket, opening it and reading over his missed calls and texts. He’s never been the greatest ast answering his phone. It’s always been easiest for him to just unplug.

LARBEAR: u make guys make it safe??

TODD: Let me know when you two make it to Ash’s safe.

And a missed call from his dad. He stands and walks over to the kitchen, dialing his dad’s phone number and raising the phone to his ear. He sits there for a moment or two, listening to the ring before his dad picks up with a gruff,

“Hello?”

“Hey, dad, I was just letting you know Ash and I got in safe.” He says, pushing some hair from his face.

“Good, give her a hug and kiss from me.”

“I will.”

“Did you let the guys know you made it safe? I know Larry’s over at the house tonight.”

“What’s he doing over there?”

“Moving in a few things, I think Lisa said he was going to start putting up some of his paintings and whatnot.” He clears his throat. 

“That’ll be good for him.” Sal says.

“It will be, it’s been hard to get him to even get out of bed lately.”

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs. He’s well aware of Larry’s sudden depressive episode. Sal’s been helping as best as he can, but he still worries. Larry swear it’ll pass, but the side of Sal that overthinks is eating away at him. “But, hopefully that means he’s feeling a little better, right?”

“Right.” They’re both quiet for a second, Sal rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, Lisa’s almost done with dinner, so I’m gonna go help her set the table.”

“Alright, give her a hug and a kiss from me.”

“I will.” He can hear the smile in his dad’s voice and Ash rounds the corner, squeezing past him to put the menu back in the kitchen. “Love you, kid.”

“I love you too.”

Sal waits until he hears the dull beep of his dad hanging up before he pulls the phone from his ear. Ash walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his thin middle. He opens his text conversation with Larry, his other hand resting on one of Ash’s.

“Was that your dad?”

“Yeah.” Sal says

SAL: we made it. Hrd u were hangin paintins @ the house tonite?

Send.

“How’s he doing?”

“Oh, he’s dad, he’s good.” Sal says, shoving his phone in his back pocket. “We’re all worried about Larry, but overall, everyone’s pretty good.”

“Is he still having a hard time?” Ash asks, brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Sal sighs. “But, I’m working him through it as best as I can. I don’t want him to be alone during all of this, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Ash frowns. “Damn, I really thought he’d be feeling better by now.”

“That’s just depression.” Sal says. “It’s how it is. I wish it were linear, but…”

“I know.” She leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. She squeezes him close to her chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “He’ll be alright, he always is.”

“I hope so.” Sal says, nuzzling against her. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“I don’t know what any of us would do without him.” They’re silent for a few minutes, Sal’s head on her chest. “Pizza will be here in about thirty minutes.”

“Sick.” He says as he pulls his phone from his back pocket to check his texts.

LARBEAR: [IMG]

LARBEAR: ya, tell ash i said hey nd i miss her.

SAL: looks good!!! i will, luv u

Send.

LARBEAR: luv u 2

“Larry says hey, he misses you.” 

Ash pulls away, walking back to the living room to sit on the couch. Sal follows suit, sitting next to her.

“I miss him too. Maybe when I come down next time, he’ll be feeling a little better. We could all go out and do something.”

“That’d be nice.” Sal says. “It’s been a while since any of us have done anything _together_.”

“I know. Larry’s not feeling well, Neil’s always working, and Todd’s… Is he still doing research on that silly cult?”

“It’s not silly, Ash.” Sal says seriously. “Just because you moved past it doesn’t mean we have. We still have parents that live there and shit.”

“Sal, I promise, even if it’s real-”

“It _is_ real, Ash, that’s the thing. Goddamn, I mean, you’ve seen it.”

“I think we smoked too much weed in high school is what I think.”

“Seriously?” He looks over at her, expression stone cold serious.

“Back to what I was saying,” she presses a quick kiss to his lips. “Even if it were real, your parents are fine. They don’t really pose a threat to something like that.”

“Whatever.” Sal sighs, kicking his legs up on the coffee table.

He didn’t understand how she could just ignore something like that. It was something they all went through, it was something they all saw. To the guys, it was pretty serious. But after Ash moved, it was like she just put it behind her. She used to talk about it just as much as they did, but one day she just stopped. He wasn’t sure why and he didn’t have the energy to ask, but it got annoying. How could she deny its existence when she was there? That was just the difference between the two of them, he supposed. Ash only really saw what she wanted to see. Maybe one day he would convince her that it was all real, it wasn’t some silly weed hallucination.

They end up turning on the TV and watching a rerun of some old sitcom that neither of them care for while Sal fills her in on the things back in Nockfell. How Chug, Soda, and Maple were doing, things changing in the town, the apartments, his parents, and everything else under the sun he could think of. She already knew most of it, they called pretty frequently, but she still likes to hear about it. And Sal likes to tell her. He can’t see her reactions to things over the phone, which he very much so likes to see. When the pizza man knocks on the door, Sal sits up with a grunt, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

“How much was it?” He asks. Ash looks at him as she stands.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m not letting you pay.”

“Yes, you are.” He says, pulling two twenties from his wallet and handing them to her.

“Nope.” She says as she opens the door. “Hey, how are you?”

Sal rolls his eyes. 

“At least let me tip!” 

“Nope, I’m paying.” She says as she swaps the several boxes for cash. 

“Do you want me to keep the change?” The man asks.

“Yes sir, you have a great night.”

She kicks the door shut and Sal stands up to lock, eyes widening at the amount of boxes she’s setting on the table.  
“Will you grab some paper plates from the kitchen?” She asks.

“Yeah,” he says, walking to the kitchen. “How much did you fucking order?”

“Enough for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. Will you pack a bowl now?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He says, dropping the plates and napkins on the coffee table before walking back to the bathroom.

“It’s the second drawer under the sink!” She calls.

“Got it!”

The bathroom is just as clean as the rest of the apartment, which is equally shocking. He opens the second drawer under the sink and is immediately hit in the face with the smell. He blinks a little before pulling out her grinder, her bong, and her flower. He grinds it, then packs a bowl, before searching for a lighter as well. It takes him a few minutes, but he finds on, and heads back to the living room.

“No one packs a bowl like you do, is why I ask you to do it.” She smiles. She’s already made him a full plate. He shakes his head and sits down on the couch next to her before offering her the bong. “You go first.” 

Sal shrugs his shoulders and obliges, flicking the lighter a few times before he raises the bong to his lips and lights the bowl. He inhales the smoke slowly before pulling it away and handing it over to Ash. It burns more than the usual stuff he gets and he stifles a cough, his eye watering as he passes her the lighter as well. He picks up a slice of pizza, mindlessly taking a bite as he watches Ash. She’s beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful, he just can’t help but think it all the time.

“Your apartment looks really nice, I forgot to tell you.” He says after he finishes a bite of pizza. “It’s very you.” Ash coughs harshly as she passses the bong back to Sal.

“Thank you, baby.” She says through coughs. “I’ve…” She stops to cough again. Sal rubs her back, patting the center of it, before lighting the bowl again and taking another deep hit. “I’ve been working really hard on it. It’s nice to have a space that’s entirely me.”

He nods his head as he sets the bong down on the coffee table and continues to eat the plate Ashley made for him. They spend the evening talking and laughing until they cry, then they finally pack up the leftovers around midnight. Sal is stumbling into the bedroom, Ash holding him up as she pulls back all the blankets on her bed. She crawls in first and Sal follows shortly there after, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face into her chest. She smiles, running her fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

“I’m glad you’re here for the weekend,” she says. “I was starting to think you were avoiding my apartment.”

“No, no,” Sal smiles, shaking his head as he presses a kiss to her neck again. “I know it’s just a long drive for you.”

“It’s worth it to have you in my bed.” She says softly, gently.

Sal lifts his head and looks up at her, grinning. She grins back at him for a second and they both just laugh. A genuine, pure, full of love laug. Then Sal kisses her and she kisses him back and… Everything feels right. All of the thoughts in Sal’s mind leave and he feels calm.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone else agrees that sal, ash, and larry are the biggest fucking stoners around but..... i certainly think they are..... sorry for another something without any plot, i was just kind of writing to write, yknow??  
> anyways, leave me some nice comments to read if yall liked this!!!


End file.
